A Mousy Christmas Eve
by hakuryu2400
Summary: Ciel was never big about Christmas but after being changed into a mouse; his thoughts of Christmas changed. Hope you all enjoy your Christmas gift...and hope you all like it too you better! I worked hard on this! .


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kuroshitsuji series and anythin' related to it. Also the OC mentioned in this fic does not belong to me…well…may be the size of a pinky. I asked permission and she said yes!**

Author's Note: Here's the Christmas Special I had mentioned earlier on my profile.

Please don't be disappointed, there is no yaoi/shounen-ai/shota (creepy) romance. This is just a cute little fic I've been thinkin' about.

Also please correct me if I get certain names of rooms (in the mansion) wrong. I'm usin' mansion floor plans to help out; and they're not all that specific. Oh! If ya don't know a word; do not whine to me: look it up in a dictionary! Use or somethin', that's what I use.

Yes, I had asked Black Emperess her permission to use her OC. Although, I'm actually usin' her 1st (surprisingly); but she doesn't mind at all. Well actually…we actually thought of the character together; so I guess I have rights to her too. Anyway, she hasn't posted her fic up yet (with the OC); but she will =w= I've read part of it and I'm not gonna tell ya~!

So, this is your (everyone) Christmas Present. I hope every one of ya'll have a nice Christmas and a Happy New Year. We definitely need one; this Christmas better be good! Especially on my dad, he's the most stressed out. His truck decides to go wrong 3 weeks (3 week!) before Christmas. So my mum had to delay Christmas shoppin' so my dad can get his truck fixed; there's still a problem! It's mostly the head gasket. Now, I feel very guilty for gettin' gifts; all of that money spent for my gifts! I'd rather have that truck fixed as my Christmas present.

Anyway, sorry about that rant…It's just been a bad year.

So I hope every one of ya'll have a wonderful Christmas and New Years.

I guess another Christmas gift I want is that truck fixed.

Alright, no more stallin' read your gift!

* * *

, oh how he dreads the day after tomorrow.

Well not exactly dreading it – it'll feel less exciting; knowing Elizabeth she'll do something dramatic and make everything…cute.

Ciel sat at his desk sipping his cup of Earl Grey. Placing the cup down he glared at Sebastian "is everything prepared for tomorrow?" Nodding his head Sebastian spoke, "Yes, the decorations are up, the gifts are wrapped, and lunch is prepared." Ciel nodded and looked out the window; the ground was covered with pure white snow.

Ciel's eyes held the almost forgotten longing of a child. The longing to wake up his mother and father, to hectically run downs to the foyer, have the family pet greet you with slobbery kisses, and gifts waiting to be unwrapped.

The only person he held dear to his heart is his fiancé.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ciel returned to his study to finish the work. He had inspected the entrance hall after he finished lunch; the servants' outdid themselves…mostly Sebastian. Eva was also a big help, if she wasn't distracted by streamers or other decorations. Being a witch with a cat as a familiar does have its disadvantages.

Sitting down in his chair Ciel went back to his work.

[2 hours later]

_**Knock knock**_

"Come in." Sebastian came into the room with the cart. Sebastian picked up the delicate tea cup (with the saucer) and poured the steaming tea. Then he placed the cup on the desk.

"What kind of tea is this? It smells sweet." Ciel asked as he took a sip. "It's an Earl Grey tea; Eva made it." Ciel stopped his sipping and looked at the tea. "Would you think she would…" Sebastian shook his head no, "I was with her, so there shouldn't be anything wrong."

…oh how they were wrong.

* * *

The next day (Christmas Eve) Ciel returned back to his office after eating his lunch. His lunch was filling but he couldn't help but remember the taste of Eva's tea; it was really sweet and good.

Popping his finger and wrists Ciel yawned, the idea to take a nap didn't sound so bad. Ciel listened to the urge and face planted himself on his desk. He then quietly mumbled to himself, "A short nap won't be so bad."

Ciel woke up and with aching muscles. Stretching his body he stared at his surrounding; furniture towered over him like tall buildings. He shouted for help, "Sebastian, where are you!? Maylene, Bard, Finnian! What's going on?" Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand over his pounding heart. '_No need to panic, I'll find away out myself_.'

Exploring his surroundings, he found himself still in the study. Ciel heard the door open, turning around he saw Sebastian entering the room with the tea cart. "Young master, where are you? Stop hiding."

"Sebastian I'm down here! (Why does my voice sound tiny?) I'm not hiding either!" Waving his arms high above his head; Ciel's arms were getting really tired. Sebastian was looking around the room, almost stepping on the little boy. Jumping out of the way Ciel shouted, "Watch where you stepping you buffoon!!"

Sebastian stopped his movement, turning around he spotted the boy. "Finally, what's going on Sebastian? I'm small like a rodent…? Sebastian, why are you looking at me like that?" The butler was glaring at the boy, the glare wasn't friendly either.

"I thought we took care of the rodent problem."

Ciel froze in fear as Sebastian stepped towards him. '_What should I do?!_' Looking around him, he ran to the closest object: the book shelf. There was no opening at the base, so Ciel improvised and ran to the back of the shelf. Seeing there was a space small enough for him to squeeze through. In the back of the hutch there was a 2 inch tall hole.

Thanking the mice who previously scurried around the house, he ran into the hole. Heaving and gasping he tried to calm his nerves. '_What is going on here, why am I…I really am a mouse!_' With the help if the lighting in the room, he saw his ha—paws; they held tiny claws at the end of his, fingers. In disbelief he felt his face. He had tiny round ears on top of his head, his nose was pointing out on his snout. "I'M A MOUSE!" He squeaked in horror.

"Okay Ciel, take in a deep breath…breathe in, breathe out. I'M A DAMN MOUSE!" Nothing was gonna calm down the little bo—I mean mouse. The floor boards shook as Sebastian's footsteps got closer. Ciel held in his breath, Sebastian is merciless when it comes to mice.

'_Think, think, think! Damn it I can't think of anything!_' Closing his eyes really tight, awaiting the painful death.

Nothing happened, no moving the hutch, no "I see you" from Sebastian.

"Ah, dinner needs to be prepared" The demon butler walked away from the hutch; with the tea cart he walked towards the door. Before Ciel took a breath of relief he heard Sebastian's threat "Don't think I've forgotten you, vermin." Then the squeaky wheels of the tea cart faded away.

Ciel had to do something quick to get him out of this horrible (and confusing!) situation.

* * *

Running on all four's was easier than he expected. He had to find help and fast; or else he'll be Eva's dinner.

Ciel found himself on the landing between the top two horizontal staircases. Below him he saw Maylene finishing up mopping the entrance hall floor.

"Finally, nice and clean, Sebastian would be proud of me!" Lifting the bucket filled with dirty water she "carefully" carried it.

"Maylene, Maylene! Over here!" Ciel scurried down the steps towards the clumsy girl.

"Huh?" Maylene stopped what she was doing and saw a---

"MOUUUUUUUSE!!!!" Maylene screamed as she clumsily flailed her arms around her. Tripping over her feet she fell onto her bottom; flinging the pail of murky water into the air. Time slowed down as both Ciel and Maylene watched as the water spilled out of the flipping bucket.

"DAMN YOU MOUSE!" Maylene chased the panicking Ciel as they raced down the hallway. Maylene was dripping wet as she carried her weapon; the sopping mop.

Ciel's cries weren't heard through the loud stopping of the maid. "Why is this happening to me!?"

"If I'm a mouse do I sound like a one too? This is more troublesome!"

Ciel searched for an escape route, there wasn't any furniture to hi—"I got it!" He made his pace quicker as he saw a corner coming up. Skidded the corner, Ciel ran as fast as he could; which was pretty fast for a mouse.

He saw an opened room up ahead and when he reached his destination, Ciel dashed into it. His back faced the wall as his chest heaved up and down. Maylene ran passed him.

'_That...was close!_' His chest heaved up and down. '_Where am I?_'

"Was that Maylene?"

…oh no…oh no no no no no!!

'…_I'm in the kitchen…please don't see me!_'

Keeping his mouth closed, Ciel quickly and quietly hid inside a cabinet. Sebastian and Eva were looking at the door way in confusion. "Don't worry about her Sebastian; we have far more important matters to finish up." "I suppose you're right Eva."

Both the servants went back to their work.

Ciel pushed the cabinet door slightly; didn't want to blow his cover. The little mouse was glad that he was in the lower cabinets. If he were in the higher cabinets, Sebastian would spot him right away.

So make use of his hiding time; he eavesdropped on the 2 servants.

Sebastian was working on the evening's meal while Eva was mixing the ingredients for the dessert. The butler put the chopped vegetables in a pan to be sautéed. As he was sautéing the vegetables he prepared the chosen meat for the oven; which was duck.

Eva finished cleaning her area and exclaimed, "I don't know how you can do all of this at once." Going to the oven Eva took out the baked cake and place it on the counter with a protective cloth under. Smirking at her statement, Sebastian put the bird into the oven and strolled to the woman. "I'm just one hell of a butler." Ciel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Eva blushed as she watched the demon stick his thumb into his mouth. Turning her red face away, "You could have told me there was mix on my face." Sebastian smiled, "I love to tease."

Ciel shook his head, that butler of his. Remembering his situation he kept quiet as possible.

"So do you do this to a lot of women?" "Just certain type of women." "Oh, certain type of women? Like Grell Sutcliffe?" Sebastian stopped his advancement and shuddered grisly. "Do not mention that abomination, **please.** You do not know how disturbing that…thing is." Eva then leaned into the demon, "hmmm? What did he do, jump in front of you naked?"

~Silence~

The Wicca bent over in laughter.

Ciel was beyond disturbed too; he had to agree with Sebastian: Grell's actions are very vulgar and he's a perturbatious…uh…man.

"He had done that!?" Eva exclaimed while whipping tears from her eyes. Sebastian glared at the woman and his eyebrow twitched, "Yes he stated that it was my…Christmas gift. I'm a demon, opposite of holy." Eva shook her head in humor. "It's Christmas, everyone should at least celebrate it; including you demons." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

Eva stopped what she was doing and looked around the room, "Do you hear that?" "Hear what?" Ciel could hear them well; advantages of being a mouse. What Eva heard were quick foot falls; the thing (or person) was running.

"Sebaasstian!!" Maylene entered the kitchen; her face was flustered and her breathing was fast. Bard entered the kitchen after her; not as red as Maylene. "W-we have a problem!" Maylene took a gulp of air and fell to her knees, "I never ran that fast before!"

Eva gave Maylene a glass of water and watched her take huge sips. The Wicca looked up Bard "What's the problem?" Bard answered, "Maylene and I were searching for that mouse," Sebastian took the cup after Maylene finished. "And throughout our search of the mansion, we saw no sight of Master Ciel."

No one moved from their spot.

'_I'm not missing; I'm right here!'_ Ciel forced himself not to jump out from the cabinet. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Both Maylene and Bard shook their head yes. "I checked his study, bedroom, lounge, and library." Maylene stated. "And I checked the bathrooms, parlor, guest rooms, and Finny is looking through the gardens again."

Sebastian put a hand on his chin, '_Could it be that…no that's impossible._'

Finny arrived and skidded to a stop. "He isn't outside either." Finny's chest hurt and he felt his face warming up. The gardener, chef, and clumsy maid started to panic. "Everyone please calm down. There must be an explanation…"

Sebastian saw one of the bottom cabinets opened.

'_Oh no I'm spotted!_' "How did that mouse get into the kitchen?"

Eva perked up at the word. "Where's the little mousy?" She got on all fours, her movements just like a cat. "Mousy, mousy, mousy!"

* * *

"…!!!!!!!!!"

Ciel zoomed down the hall as Eva on his tail.

When Eva would attack the boy, Ciel would dodge and make almost 90 degree turns. Eva who pounced clumsily as a human knocked over busts and vases. Shards of glass and porcelain were all over the floor.

"Eva show some modesty!" Sebastian wasn't far behind the woman. As he got close to her he pounced; hold on tightly. "Nooo~! Let me go Sebastian!" "If I do you'll damage the whole place."

The demon stood up while hindering Eva's escape. He had the woman in a full nelson hold. "Stop it, you'll only hurt yourself." Sebastian stated as the Wicca thrashed around.

A moment later Eva calmed down; exhausted from Sebastian's grappling hold. Releasing her, Sebastian went to cleaning up the mess around. "Where is that—Don't glare at me like that!" The butler stared at Eva in disbelief, "I'm not going to run off; here let me do it." Eva started to pick up the pieces of porcelain from the floor.

Ciel stopped running and took deep relieving breaths. "I...have…never…ran…that…much…Ow my lungs." Ciel rubbed his chest trying to relieve the pain. "Where am I?"

Decorations were high up on the ceiling and walls. "I'm in the entrance hall again." Ciel took his time going down the stairs. He then walked towards the big Christmas tree; it was a giant compared to Ciel's little body.

Reaching the tree his little head touched a bright orange glass ornament. Lifting the ball he steadied it as he looked at his reflection. "Will I be a mouse forever?"

Ciel felt even more alone; even if it only been a few hours since this all started. Ciel eyes started to moisten up, "This is out of character of me." Whipping the tears away he straightened his back. "I will not cry, I'll find a way out of this."

The entrance doors suddenly opened, "Ciel~!"

'_Oh no, if Lizzy sees me like this…I better hide!_' Ciel hid under the tree skirt.

"Lady Elizabeth, we were expecting you to arrive tomorrow." Sebastian said as he took off her coat. Elizabeth turned around and smiled at the butler, "I just couldn't wait to see Ciel, where is he? Oh what a pretty tree!" Elizabeth strolled to the tree. "This is a really big tree."

'_This is very risky but I shall take my chances._' Ciel thought to himself and crawled to the trunk of the tree. He then climbed up to the tree to Elizabeth's eye level.

"Lizzy, Lizzy!" '_Damn it, I forgot they can't understand me._'

"Huh…a mouse in the tree?"

Sebastian paused his movement, "Don't touch it."

"Aw, but he's so tiny just like that little mouse in Alice and Wonderland; very cute too!" Elizabeth stated as she pulled Ciel from the tree.

'_Here's my chance!_' An invisible sweat drop dripped from his brow. He started to shout towards the little girl. But to a human it sounded like a mouse squeaking their mouth off.

Sebastian forcefully grabbed Ciel from her hands. If Sebastian knew he was squeezing his master to death.

"Damn it! Put me down!" Ciel bit into Sebastian's hands surprising the butler as he dropped the mouse. There was a small hole in Sebastian's glove.

Spitting out the cloth Ciel started to wave his hands. "Sebastian, stop that! I think he's trying to say something." Elizabeth blocked his way from grabbing Ciel. "Preposterous, mice can't talk."

Elizabeth bent down and asked the mouse to continue.

Ciel had an idea to tell them who he was.

He held his arm up as he showed 2 fingers. "2…words…no…syllables?" Ciel nodded his little head. He then started to make hand gestures: pointing to his eyes and then pointing at Elizabeth. "Um…you…see me? No…you and me? No…see? Is it See?" Again he nodded his head yes. Thinking about the other syllable, Ciel was drawing a blank. "See isn't 2 syllables it…wait what is he doing?" The 2 watched as the mouse climbed up to the tree and grabbed an ornament.

Ciel used one of his little claws and scratched at the ornament. "That mouse is ruining the ornament." Sebastian wasn't a person to complain but those were finely made ornaments.

After scratching into the spherical object he showed the mark.

"See…L?" Sebastian realized who the mouse was. "Young master, is that you?"

"YES!!" Ciel huffed with anger.

Elizabeth squealed as she stared at him. "Ciel you're so cute and tiny~!"

"How did this happen?" Sebastian asked his young master and Ciel shrugged his shoulders. "Wait a minute, EVA!" Sebastian yelled out, which startled the 2 children.

"Sebastian what's going on? Have you found the mouse?" "Yes as a matter of fact we did. Did you put something in his tea?" Eva gave Sebastian a hurt look. "I wouldn't even do that you know!" Sebastian sighed and picked up the mouse. "Why would you even ask me that question?" Sebastian gestured to the mouse, "Young master was never missing in the 1st place."

Eva never felt so stupid in her life. Going up to the butler who held the mouse, "I am so sorry master Ciel. I don't know how all this could have happened. Can you please forgive me?" Ciel waved her apology off, gesturing that it was okay.

The 2 servants plus the mouse were back into the kitchen. Eva looked through the teas and found nothing unusual, until she looked at the last one.

"Uh oh…" "Eva, what is that?" Sebastian took the box from her hands. "There's no label." Eva blushed and fiddled with her maid dress, "I collected some herbs a few months ago and forgotten I put them there. I think there was mouse hair mixed in with the herbs. Again Master Ciel please forgive me!" Eva cried out.

Both butler and master sweat dropped at the news.

"Alright, we know how this mess started how do we fix it?" Eva stopped her crying and answered. "It's really cliché but it helps a lot." "Well…what is it?" Eva smiled and said, "A kiss."

"A kiss…?"

'_A kiss…_'

"Yes a kiss, but not just any kiss; a kiss from your one true love." Eva's smile grew bigger as she blushed. "A perfect place to get a kiss is under mistletoe."

***

Everyone was back in the foyer and was staring at Elizabeth. "I have to kiss him?" Sebastian nodded his head as he held Ciel in his hands. "But…but…" Eva came behind Elizabeth and said softly, "look up." The little girl looked up and gasped.

"It's mistletoe!"

Elizabeth blushed and leaned in towards the mouse. Sebastian lifted his hands a little bit. Ciel's head came in contact with Elizabeth's lips as she kissed his tiny cheek.

She pulled away and blushed deeply.

In the background the servants were tearing up and saying "Awww."

Everyone waited patiently as time ticked on; and were about to give up.

Sebastian watched as Ciel's form started to grow, placing him down the young master grew and grew. When he finished growing Ciel shuddered as chills went up and down his spine. Turning around he pointed at Sebastian, "You almost stepped on me when I was in the study!"

"Ciel~!" Elizabeth glomped her fiancé and gave him a bear hug. Maylene, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka were crying; their earl was finally back.

Ciel smiled and returned Elizabeth's hug, '_This is my Christmas gift._'

* * *

Thank you all for reading!

Sorry about it for bein' a day late. But it was somethin' that I had to take time with. Anyway, if you didn't get why Ciel thought "This is my Christmas gift" then I'll tell ya. We all know that Elizabeth is a bubbly girl, right? But seeing her smiling happy is somethin' Ciel loves to see.

Also not only that, Ciel realizes that he has other people he cherishes. Maylene, Finny, Bard, Tanaka, and Sebastian (Eva is an OC but I guess she counts too). So knowing that ya have other people who loves ya is somethin' ya should cherish forever.

...eh I hope it wasn't sappy.


End file.
